


Instincts

by ThreeKnives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff, Half-Human, M/M, Minecraft, Oviposition, Some Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeKnives/pseuds/ThreeKnives
Summary: Sapnap and Dream both carry a secret that has inevitably led to an impulsive egg fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me I dont even fucking remember writing this. Anyway I like the idea that Dream's half enderman and Sapnap's half dragon and I guess that instinctual feud makes them accidentally act up

Dream's hand held Sapnap down by his chest. Slender, gloved hands firmly splayed upon him like an anchor, coursing up slowly through rough hair towards the top of his sternum.  Sapnap keened, inhaling a deep, ashy breath as he watched the tall masked man leaning over him, his hands mapping his partially bare figure. 

His other hand ran lower, sweeping the inside of his thigh lightly until hooking into one of the pant's straps.  He tugged, and Sapnap arched his back to allow the trousers to fall away. He could only stare as the masked figure tilted his head slightly, clearly angling his gaze further down than he wanted to perceive.

"You're...sure?" Dream asked cautiously, echoing the same question for the third time today.

"Fuck yes." he answered, for the third time, bucking his hips forward slightly.

Dream hesitated, his mask still tilted. "It may not be...what you... _ expect _ ." he coughed, his hand now circling the thin fabric between them, his nails like vultures.

"I don't  _ care _ ." Sapnap whined exasperatedly. He didn't know why he was suddenly acting so guarded- what, did he have a mask down there too? "Just-" another buck of his hips, right into the gloved hand, " _ -fuck _ me."

He heard Dream take a breath- but instead of rebutting he let out a hushed whimper. His hand finally stopped circling, and inched above the thin waistband to carefully remove the black boxers.

Finally he touched him- palming the underside of his cock and pushing it against his navel. Sapnap groaned, the agonizing cautiousness of Dream's movements driving him mad.  The boxers fell with the pants, and Dream teasingly pushed his still-clothed hips against Sapnap's bare skin, and he nearly choked when he felt the mass Dream was hiding.  He slowly humped into him a few times, rolling the cock between his fingers like an afterthought. Sapnap groaned, coming out more like a growl than he intended.

"So impatient." Dream tsked. "You shouldn't rush things... " he purred, pressing a thumb lower, until his hand slid to spread his ass slightly. Sapnap tilted his head in surprise, hearing Dream's belt already unbuckling.

"You're not gonna-" Sapnap began to protest, before a hand pushed his chest back down firmly. All he could see was Dream's mask from this angle, focused on taking his own pants off. "You've barely touched me!" He whined crankily. "You're the one rushing!"

Dream didn't answer, all he could hear was belts unbuckling. Until at last dream pushed against him again, leaning far over him until was face to face with the unblinking mask. Sapnap was about to protest again when he pushed slowly into him without warning.

He expected pain, clenching his sharp teeth in brace. But the sensation was completely different than he anticipated. Dream was already so slick- but how? He hadn't lubricated, had he? And it was smoother- weirdly tapered to the point Sapnap thought it was his hand. 

But it went far too deep for that- the size of it meld inside of him perfectly, filling up every grove to their fullest- yet never too much. Sapnap moaned as Dream pushed as deep as he could, deeper than Sapnap thought possible. Breathily he asked, " _ Dream, what  _ **_is that."_ **

Dream just gave a slight huff of amusement, before giving a slight thrust that left Sapnap in pieces. He had never felt anything like it, and he guessed if must have been some kind of toy... right? The hand on his chest held down firmly- and he couldn't see past the porcelain grin. 

Dream worked faster now, his crawling pace all but forgotten as he fucked the man beneath him. His hand balled into a fist and he gasped out shakily, "How are you...so... _ f-fuck… _ " 

Sapnap already felt the ball of tension inside of him begin to grow, a licking flame in his abdomen that would quickly become a wildfire. "Dream…" he groaned, "slow… slow down man…"

He wanted to enjoy the feeling for as long as he could. He didn't want to finish just yet. But Dream never slowed- a hand loosely on his cock that gave him just barely enough friction, like he'd nearly forgotten about it. He stared at Dream's mask, slight huffs and grunts coming from the other side as he thrusted wetly into him.

" _ Dream." _ Sapnap tried again, to no response except a breathless gulp. Finally, he decided to reach forward with a shaky arm. He expected Dream to push back, trapping his arm to the bed as he continued to fuck him senseless. 

But instead he took the corner of the mask in his hand, and contemplated for a second if he should as he heard Dream's staggered voice rattle above him;

" _Hot...Why... You're so..._ ** _hot_** _…"_ he rasped aloud, sounding almost pained. Sapnap swallowed hard as his internal flame began to consume him, but with one last effort he pulled the mask upwards.

He stared, desperate green eyes locking with his for the first time. The edges of Dream's eyes were speckled with black and purple- his skin tinted along the side of his chin with rough looking patches that Sapnap recognized instantly.

_ Oh no. _

_ " _ You're an…" Sapnap gawked before Dream suddenly shut his eyes tightly, and pushed deeply into him. He felt the mass around his rim begin to strain, as something hard and solid pushed it's way into him.

After the soft texture had filled him for so long the shift felt incredible, although not uncomfortable as he felt it move deeper and deeper with each shove. Sapnap panted with a low growl as he felt it again, several times. His stomach feeling heavier by the second as Dream filled him- his conscious lost to a primal urge.

Sapnap couldn't take it any longer, and he felt himself losing as his head tilted backwards, purple embers beginning to spill from his jaws. 

Dream looked up- snapped out of his stupor as he began to finish, and quickly moved his hands just in time as a burst of flame erupted from Sapnap's maw. A roar seemed to erupt from the younger man, his moans turned into deep, throaty growls as he came.

Dream only stared, taken aback by the sudden outburst as heat billowed his now-exposed face.

"You're a…" Dream echoed, swallowing harshly as he only now realized what had happened. "... a dragon."

Sapnap's fire began to slow- his teeth clamping to stop the last few bursts. Smoke seeped from the corners of his mouth as he tilted his lidded gaze back back towards Dream. "And you're an  _ Enderman _ ..." he hissed slowly.

"Half." Dream corrected, looking down at his crotch still buried inside Sapnap. "...half." he gently, slowly pulled out, and Sapnap moaned again, spitting out the last traces of smog in his mouth as the feeling unwraveled out of him, yet he still felt the heavy fullness inside.

He curiously looked down, realizing now the tendril he'd been fucked with was obsidian black, long and twisting. It was attached to dark purple hips, flecked with the same spots that marked his face. Sapnap knew that normal Endermen reacted this way around Ender Dragons, although he was only one-fourth dragon, he didn't think this would've ever been a problem, less of all with Dream.

Looking back up, Sapnap realized with sudden marvel that this was the first time he'd truly seen Dream's face. He realized Dream had been right; this  _ was  _ the last thing he expected.

"I should've told you." Dream groaned, shifting with the pants around his ankles. "If I'd realized you were part-dragon I wouldn't have…" he grumbled, looking awkwardly at Sapnap's abdomen. "...my instincts kicked in."

"I guess mine did as well." Sapnap muttered, feeling his stomach. "...Um...Dream...What is that?"

Dream's eyes betrayed his answer before he could even open his mouth.

"...Oh God. You didn't."

Dream grimaced, "Instincts." he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and exposition

Sapnap's fingers traced over his stomach again, slowly rising over the small curves of hard eggs that rested deep within him. He wasn't sure how many Dream had laid, but he thought he could recall feeling six or seven being pushed inside...or had it been eight?

He shifted his legs slightly.

_...How deep  _ **_were_ ** _ they? _

He hadn't dared move from his spot on the bed as he watched Dream anxiously pace the floor in front of him. They were both still nude, the need for modesty long gone at this point despite any notion of “the mood” being lost.

"Dude." Sapnap grunted, feeling his own anxiety beginning to teeter from watching him. " _ Chill." _

Dream's head whipped in his direction. "How am I suppose to chill when I accidentally just laid _fucking eggs_ _in my best friend?"_ He shouted. Sapnap blinked, still not quite use seeing to his friend's face yet.

He'd known Dream had freckles for some time now, but never would he have expected them to be scales of thick obsidian, horizontal shales of jet-black extending from the corner of his eyes. Sapnap always respected his friend's decision to hide his face, even from him. He'd just figured the guy was overly self conscious and he'd reveal it when he felt ready.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized he'd removed the mask without even asking first. But the way Dream had lost himself in the moment...Something just told him to check. And his suspicions had been right.

He noticed at least, Dream hadn't put the mask back on yet, and seemed like he'd nearly forgotten about it already.

He'd resumed pacing, cursing at the ceiling. "Why the fuck did I not see it. You're always setting shit on fire, always snarky or pissed off at  _ something-" _

"Rude." Sapnap blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Your hair is literally black!" Dream's hands tossed into the hair, nearly hitting the low ceiling of his room. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well why didn't you tell me you're an Enderman?" Sapnap scoffed back in retaliation, his head rolling back lazily.

Dream stared at him for a long moment, the corners of his mouth twitching. Eventually his bewilderment turning to defeat. "Fine.  _ Fine _ ." His hands finally fell, crossing at his chest, "I'm just. Worried. That's all."

Sapnap looked back up, a thick eyebrow raising. "...Why?"

"Do you  _ want _ to be filled with eggs?” Dream asked.

Sapnap considered this momentarily. The feeling of having something held inside of him like this was not as unpleasant as he would've first imagined. There was a dull, pulsating heat that he wasn't sure if it were coming from the eggs or his own body. But something about it felt… right. After all- he was partially built to hold them to begin with.

"I mean…" he started, pushing himself up slightly with a crooked elbow. He felt them graze his insides so slightly as his body turned upright- the pleasant feeling made him shiver, "it's honestly...not that bad." He looked up at Dream, and saw a green blush begin to spread across the paler parts of his skin.

"Aw," sapnap cooed, "has your blush always been that color?" He teased. Dream briskly looked away, and began pulling his wrinkled trousers back on over his knees awkwardly. Sapnap keened his head to get one last look at the strange, curled mass that had been inside him ten minutes ago, before it disappeared behind pale clothing.

Sapnap felt his stomach again, appreciating the presumably fragile cargo. He wasn't sure what exactly happened now- he didn't really expect the life cycles of Endermen to ever be important in his lifetime so he never looked much into it. He might be part dragon, but that side had never really interested him.

He'd be content having just pretended he was human for his whole life.

"Do you really?"

Sapnap jumped suddenly, thinking Dream had somehow been reading his thoughts. "W-what?" He stammered.

"Want this, I mean?" Dream looked at him seriously, his voice falling to a tone he only used when he wasn't in the mood for Sapnap's snarky replies. "It'll be a couple days at least before you lay them naturally- I'm sure there's a way to remove them sooner… maybe…  _ I’m sure.. _ ."

Sapnap kicked his heel and shrugged, "I can do this for three days. Fuck it. It's not going to hurt me or anything right?"

Dream shook his head. "It...shouldn't? I don't know. But it shouldn't."

They looked at each other questioningly before Sapnap sighed, and finally got to his feet. He stumbled partially, feeling the eggs shift against him. His body coursed with heat that made him whimper in pleasure- his leg threatening to buckle.

Dream lurched forward to catch him by the arm- although Sapnap shrugged him off. "It's fine." His voice cracked slightly- "I just...god, Dream." He ran a hand back through his ashy hair, "You really fucking bred me, huh."

Dream huffed, his cheeks still flushed from watching Sapnap's reaction. "You'll be fine." Was all he said, before tossing him his discarded clothes. "Get dressed."

"Do I have to?" Sapnap groaned, turning his head to stare at his reflection in Dream's mirror. His stomach wasn't bulging as much as he thought it would, although if one looked long enough, they might notice.

"Yes." Dream answered sharply, now fully dressed as he pulled his smiling mask back over his eyes- the dots replaced his gaze. "We're going to see George."

  
  
  


Dream's house was secluded far from the rest of the world, they had to walk some distance before seeing any marks of civilization- which would eventually lead them to the tiny hillside that George's mushroom house resided. Sapnap relished in the baggy sweater Dream had let him borrow- having only come in his jeans and t-shirt, the green hoodie felt warm in the chilled night air.

Dream knocked on the spruce door with the back of his knuckles.

Sapnap stood behind the masked man, particularly embarrassed by their situation now that they were in public, but more so about coming to see George in a crisis. How do you tell your best friend that your other best friend just banged you so hard that you were now fucking pregnant? And what was George suppose to do about any of it? If Dream was concerned, his smiling mask revealed nothing.

Finally, the knob turned, and the thin face of Georgenotfound appeared around the edge.

“Oh.” Was all he said, eyes obscured by thick white glasses. He looked down at Sapnap, noticing him cowering behind Dream. “What’s this about?” He asked groggily, as if subtly letting them know he’d just woken up.

“We…” Dream started, hands tucked in his pockets shifting uncomfortably, “...need your help.”

George looked from Dream, to Sapnap, and back to Dream again. The thing about George is, although he may be sleepy and generally pretty neutral to everything around him, his intuition was usually spot on. And as his eyebrows perked so slightly at the flinch of Sapnap meeting his gaze- he knew he’d already figured it out.

“Oh god.” George said this time, “You didn’t."

They stepped inside, the heat from the tiny fireplace vanquishing any chill Sapnap had felt from the outside. He appreciated that George had finally managed to decorate his place. it was small and cluttered but in a way that felt homey. Book shelves and knick-knacks and tapestries clung to the walls of the room, falling into shadows. George cleared a pile of books off a red armchair for Sapnap, and let Dream follow him down the hallway, towards the kitchen.   
  


Their voices fell away, although he could hear George asking hushed questions as he climbed into the large armchair. He faced the fireplace, tucking his legs and arms deeper into Dream’s sweater. Watching the dancing flames calmed him, and he felt as if he were falling into them as tiredness began to pull his eyelids down. His own heat coursing inside him as he was made aware of his clutch once again.

An instinctive, proud and protective feeling washed over him as he exhaled a hot breath into the polyester, pulling his legs closer to his chin. The voices down the hallway echoing into murmurs that hummed comfortably in his ears until he eventually drifted off, face buried in the scent of him.

  
  


“I’m honestly more surprised you guys hadn’t...you know, before now.”

Dream sat on the counter as George put a kettle on the stove for tea. He felt both relieved and stressed to be in the presence of the older friend, who had been his last resort of an idea when nothing else came to him. “I’m so stupid.” he groaned. “Did you know he was...?” He lowered his voice, not wanting Sapnap to hear them gossiping.

George hummed, “I had suspicions.” He reached up to a cupboard, pulling out a box of tea- sleepytime to be exact. “It just didn’t seem like any of my business. Same with you.” He looked over his shoulder, dark lenses staring through him.

Dream shrugged, “It’s not something I like to share.” gloved hands picking at lint through his pockets. “How did you...know?” he asked curiously.

The teacups hit the counter with a light tink as he looked over his shoulder again. “Really, Dream?” His eyebrow twitched, the kettle starting to bubble quietly. “You’re literally a giant. The fact you’re sitting on my table right now only adds to insult. You also like obsidian  _ way _ too much, you’re far too fast, and too…” He smirked, “Lucky.”

Dream hissed another groan through his teeth, “Oh god, don’t remind me. It’s like Piglins have a special sense for it or something. I don’t know why they think giving us so many ender pearls is necessary. That’s like giving you a human heart!” George stifled a laugh as he took the kettle off the stove, though Dream continued, “That’s not what I meant though. I mean, how did you know we had... _ you know. _ ” He copied George’s words from earlier.

George shrugged, “You both looked like you’d shit yourselves. I don’t know, maybe I've seen that look before somewhere else." He stirred a small spoon clockwise around his cup, "I don't care by the way, that you two fucked." His stirring reversed, "Whether or not it was a one time thing- but Dream, from what I know about your species, and what I presume you're already aware of too-"

He handed Dream a steaming cup, pointed like a weapon at his chest as he caught the serious expression behind the shaded glasses, "You're already in too deep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys apparently dont hate me for this so it's being continued for now. I wanted mostly to add some exposition for my reasoning behind the headcanon and maybe hint at some bigger plot- but that'll come later perhaps.
> 
> Also, I'm going to state now that these are specifically their minecraft characters. Dream "speedruns" however it is within the context of in-game lore. Same with George's house, I figured of they physically lived here, it would be furnished better :)


End file.
